


Give Me My Ring

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [30]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: A sweet proposal fic :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 49





	Give Me My Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty of my challenge and my generator gave me Reddie. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Richie was nearing the end of his show and he knew that, if he wanted to follow through with his plans, then he needed to do it now or he’d never get the chance. So, he took a deep, calming breath and smiled out at the crowd.

“So, I want to get a bit serious.” He whispered, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck as he paced across the stage, moving the mic wire so that he didn’t trip over it, “I know that’s not how we do things here, but this is my show and I do what the fuck I want.” The audience cackled at him and he grinned, pulling his earpiece from his ear when management started yelling at him to stop. 

“So, some of you may know that I’ve been in a committed relationship with my childhood best friend for about two years now. I barely shut up about him on social media, so if you didn’t know that, then who are you and get the fuck out?” Richie chuckled, “You see, the thing is that I’m madly in love with Eddie, like he is my entire life. He gives me strength and happiness. He makes me feel safe and loved. He’s amazing and gorgeous and sexy. He’s the love of my life.” He cast a look backstage and saw Eddie stood just off-stage, a confused, but affectionate look in his eyes. Richie grinned and beckoned the shorter man onto the stage, “I want to bring him out here right now.” 

“‘Chee?” Eddie whispered, “What’s going on?” 

Richie grinned again and positioned Eddie in the right place before he took a step back, “You see, Eddie Spaghetti,” Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname and Richie sniggered, “Eds. I love you, so fucking much. You’re my world. You’re  _ everything  _ to me. You’re my  _ one.  _ You’re the best thing that I could ever ask for, even with your stupid fucking routines and waking up at the ass-crack of dawn to fucking exercise. I love you, I know I’ve said that a bazillion times, but fuck it, I’ll say it a bazillion more. Edward Kaspbrak, I fucking love you more than anything in the entire world.” 

Richie handed Eddie the mic, smiling at his boyfriend’s startled expression, and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, fingers brushing against the velvet box that was nestled there before he dropped down onto one knee. 

“Eddie.” Richie breathed, eyes misting over with tears, “Eds. Eddie Spaghetti. Edwin.” He let out a wet sounding chuckle and producing the ring box with an inelegant flourish, “Will you fucking marry me?” 

“You fucking shit.” Eddie breathed, a bright grin spreading across his lips and shoulders slumping in relief, “Of course I will.” 

“You will?!” Richie yelled, jaw dropping open before he sprang to his feet and cupped Eddie’s cheeks, bringing him down into a passionate kiss, earning whoops and wolf-whistles from the crowd. 

“Richie?” Eddie breathed against his lips. 

“Yeah?” Richie replied, resting his forehead against his fiancé’s. 

“Give me my fucking ring.” He rasped, a soft giggle falling from his lips when Richie recoiled, fumbling for the box so that he could slide the ring onto Eddie’s finger where it truly belonged. 

He turned back to the crowd, linking his fingers with Eddie’s and grinned, stealing back the microphone, “I’M GETTING MARRIED!” 

The audience erupted into cheers and rounds of applause and Richie felt their excitement bleed into him, coursing through his veins and making him vibrate with happiness. 

“Thanks, you lovely people!” Richie muttered, “This night wouldn’t have been the same without you. I’m afraid that’s all the time we have! Thank you and good night.” 

He tugged Eddie off the stage and into the limo waiting outside, fully intent on going straight back to their hotel room to celebrate their recent engagement. 


End file.
